


Missed Chances

by hwoosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Junhui saves the day, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Realization, SoonHoon-Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonyoung being stupid, howoo, idk actually, im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwoosh/pseuds/hwoosh
Summary: "They say that we always want what we can't have," Soonyoung said, staring at the ceiling. Junhui cannot help but worry about him. "I sometimes wonder if I can have him, would I still want him?" He continued, shaking his head in disbelief.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Missed Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a product of my sleep-deprived brain.
> 
> Happy reading, I guess?

"They say that we always want what we can't have," Soonyoung said, staring at the ceiling. Junhui cannot help but worry about him. "I sometimes wonder if I can have him, would I still want him?" He continued, shaking his head in disbelief. To be honest, this is something that he doesn't want to talk about but it's not something he cannot always dodge. Especially when every little thing, reminded him of what he did. And now, he just really want to pour what his mind has been thinking about for quite a long time. He also knows that even though Jun doesn't want him to know that he's keeping an eye on him and keeping him company all the time because he's worried that he might do something drastic which he might really do. And Soonyoung really appreciates the gesture all the time.

Junhui stared at him with a questioning gaze, "What do you mean, Soons?" He cannot help but ask, wondering but glad that Soonyoung's finally talking about what happened. 

"I mean, would my feelings for him be strong as this? Would I still long for his presence like this? Would I still want him back in my arms?" Don't get him wrong. He absolutely loves Jihoon. He knows that Jihoon would always be the one inside his heart. He knows that he'll love Jihoon until his last breath. He loves him. But love is not enough, right? So he let Jihoon go. He let the love of his life go. And that's something that he's not going to be proud for his whole life .

Junhui think for a while, wanting to understand what Soonyoung is saying before saying, "I don't get your point, Soons." 

"Want is different from need, Junhui. Want means to have a desire to possess or do but need means it is necessary, a requirement you have to have. I need him, Junhui. I'm clear with that but I do not know if I still want him back." He loves him. He loves him so much but it is not enough to have him back.

"It's Jihoon, Soonyoung. Of course, you want him back." Junhui replied, ready to know some senses on Soonyoung's stupid head.

"It's just that, he's so much better now, you know? When I decided to let him go, this is what I wanted for him. To pursue his passion, his dreams because he really deserves it. I don't want to hold him back from his dreams, you know? I want the best for him only and I know that I'm not the best for him." He remembered everyone saying that he's wrong with his decision. Remembered everyone warning him that he would regret letting Jihoon go. Remembered them constantly telling him that he should think again if he's doing the right thing. Remembered Junhui asking him if it's true, that he broke up with Jihoon. And he remembered promising himself that he would not regret anything because it's for Jihoon's sake. For Jihoon's future. And he would do everything just to give Jihoon what he deserves because, for him, Jihoon is his priority. Not the opinion of others. Only Jihoon... always.

"Not the best?" Jun scoffed at him in disbelief. "Not the best? Are you kidding me, Soonyoung Kwon?"

"I'm saying the truth, Jun." Soonyoung defended himself.

"Kwon Soonyoung, listen to me." Junhui started, he grabbed Soonyoung's shoulder to make him look at him.

"You are the best for Jihoon. Everyone knows it. God, you look at each other with so much love. Like I'm invading your privacy when I look at the both of you together. The intimacy, like you, should have kissed, made love, and laughed together in the bed but you're just an idiot who let Jihoon go." Junhui panted a bit after saying that, feeling his nerves bundled up together because Soonyoung's being stupid again. He doesn't even know where he got those words but he knows that Soonyoung needed it the most right now, and he's willing to tell him the truth if that means Jihoon and Soonyoung would be back together.

"I don't believe what you're saying, Jun." Soonyoung answered, mind running with so many what ifs and what could've beens. What if he did not let Jihoon go? What if he chose to stay and held Jihoon's hand so they can pursue their dreams together? What if he never said that he fell out of love? What if he went back to their shared apartment that day? All the what ifs that he wanted to forget came back to his mind and he slowly realized that he wants Jihoon back on his arms again.

Jun stared at him waiting for Soonyoung to come back on his senses. He hopes that his little speech knocked something on Soonyoung's head and he smiled when Soonyoung said,

"Jun, I want him back."

"I know, Soons. I know." Junhui replied, feeling proud of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate you! 
> 
> Scream at me on Twitter: @chasinghui


End file.
